Knight of the azure flames
by overlord prinny
Summary: After the events of X-4th. Kite's new found power turns and corrupts his PC. Unfortunently Kite's real life mind seems to have become imprinted in his PC while his real body is gone. to make matters worse, his memory is gone too!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I just thought this up and decided to see how well it goes. **_

**File 01. Azure flames.**

In a long hall-like stretch of data a lone woman sat in a rocking chair. The woman wore a completely white dress that when combined with her white hair and red eyes made her look like a delicate china doll. For hours a day she would sit. Rocking back and forth as if waiting for someone. Finally after three days, a shadowy figure covered in blue flames came out from behind a nearby shadow. A low hiss echoed from the figure. "I see you are adjusting nicely to your new powers. I apologize for the zombie look, it's just you PC adapting to the power." A slightly louder hiss came from the figure, the woman chuckled "They are doing fine, Blackrose is just as stubborn as ever. They all miss you. Even Balmung seems to be searching for you." The figure cracked a grin followed by a vibrating hiss. "Orca and Balmung have resumed their duties as the descendants of fianna. Nowadays they just patrol the servers for glitches and PK's." An angry growl suddenly echoed throughout the hall. The woman sighed and nodded "Yes I know you don't remember any of them. I'm looking into that. However in the meantime I would like you to patrol the delta server."

The figure tilted its head in confusion as the woman sighed again "A group calling themselves Kestrel are PKing people who are just starting out. Please put a stop to it."

With a bow, the flames surrounded the figure until they formed a small azure blue ball which hovered upwards and zoomed down the hall.

**Delta server mac anu**

"ARRRRRGH! Where the hell is he!" Blackrose whined as She and Orca sat on the

Mac Anu Bridge waiting for their friend Balmung. Orca sighed "I'm sure he's just running late. Why don't you see if you can find any info on Kite?" Blackrose glared at Orca angrily "WHAT info! I called his house and all I got was a message saying the number I called is no longer available. When I went to his house it was completely cleaned! As if no one lived there for years!" Orca nodded sadly "I have been unable to make contact with Aura recently. Nether has-"

An icon in the shape of an envelope suddenly appeared over Orca's head with a ping "Oh, It's a flash mail."

_Sender: Balmung_

_That guild kestrel is attacking a large group of newbie's who gathered together. Area words are __**Delta hidden forbidden holyground.**_

Blackrose sighed and shook her head "Kestrel again? What are those admins thinking, letting a bunch of killjoys running loose?" Orca glared at Blackrose until she sighed again "Fine, let's go take em out…" As the two got ready to leave, a player suddenly flying out of the gate and smacked hard against the bridge and into the lake below. "What the hell!" Blackrose yelled as two more players came flying out followed by a third who ran out of the gate screaming. Orca quickly identified him as one of kestrel's members and grabbed him "Calm down! Whats going on?"

The player was literally shaking in his boots as he slowly lifted his shaky head and faced Orca "R-Red….D-Don't let him…..kill me…." The player suddenly cried out as a line of blue flames shot out of the chaos gate "N-NO! SAVE ME!" He cried as Orca dropped him just in time to avoid being engulfed by the flames as said flames quickly swallowed the player and drained all of his HP. "The hells going on!" Blackrose screamed as another line of flames shot out of the chaos gate and swallowed player after player. The chaos gate suddenly flew open and a single blue orb hovered into the plaza, Orca, Blackrose and the few player's that were still in the server quickly ran up the steps and watched as the orb flashed and became a pillar of blue fire.

"Wait…is that a player?" Blackrose muttered noticing a figure within the pillar. Orca slowly nodded "Looks like a-" The figure within the pillar suddenly threw his arms out dispelling the flames in a shower of blue sparks. "I don't believe it!" Orca managed to gasp as he instantly recognized the player, "It's Kite!" Blackrose squealed running up to hug the red twin blade. "Blackrose wait!" Orca shouted attempting to stop the heavy blade.

She turned and glared at him "Why? Whats the matter!" The twin blade quickly drew a triple bladed sword from behind him and dashed towards Blackrose. "No!" Orca shouted as he quickly ran up the steps, shoved Blackrose aside and blocked the twin blades strike with his own sword. "Orca! Kite! What are you doing!" Orca seemed to be struggling to block the tri-edged blade and began giving ground. Orca gasped as the twin blade suddenly glared at him with eyes that felt like they had literally pierced his soul, a hiss suddenly echoed throughout the server. No words were heard but the chat screen went up one line.

**Are you kestrel?**

Orca shook his head while continuing to block the sword "All of the kestrel members in this server are dead! You got them all!" The twin blades eyes flickered and went wide eyed before he nodded and slowly withdrew his sword; Orca slowly withdrew his blade and frowned "Kite?" The twin blade turned facing the chaos gate and muttered another hiss. Again the chat screen went up once.

**I am Kite of the azure flames. **

"Quit playing games Kite! Where have you been!" Blackrose snarled moving closer to him. Kite suddenly glared at her and with a flick of his wrist, released a pulse of blue fire which sent Blackrose spiraling into the nearby stone column followed by a low growl.

**I don't have time for this.**

With that, Kite turned back into an azure colored orb and flew back into the chaos gate. Orca and a bunch of other players ran over to Blackrose and began healing her, Orca frowned and stared at the chaos gate "I don't think he's the Kite we know…"

Blackrose rolled her eyes "Gee you think! I'm calling Balmung about this!"

XX

"Do you realize what you've done?" Aura asked glaring at the Twin blade kneeling before her like a servant would to his queen.

**I did what I felt was right at the time! Technically it's your fault for not describing what Orca and Blackrose looked like!**

Aura stood up from her rocking chair and angrily pointed at Kite "Don't pin this on me! You were the one who left too quickly!"

**But I….**

Somehow Aura managed to interrupt the text "You attacked innocent players! How am I supposed to be monitoring the world when I have to keep fixing your mistakes?"

…**..**

Aura seemed to calm down and slowly sat back in her rocking chair "Well…At least you managed to stop Kestrel from PKing those poor players."

**Actually…**

Aura's left eye twitched as she glared at Kite "Yes?" Kite's PC had a sweat drop forming on his head.

**It was going smoothly at first….until Balmung interrupted.**

"What do you mean?" Aura asked. Kite rolled his eyes and sighed/hissed.

**In the middle of the fight, he gave a twenty minute lecture about "Why PKing is wrong." And how "We should work together in harmony." Or something giving one of the members time to escape into the Delta server.**

Aura's left eye twitched as she groaned into her hands "That's the last time I send him notification about Kestrels activities. Take him off my recon list next chance you get."

**Only if I never have to speak with him again.**

Aura sighed and nodded into her hands "You can go offline now if you want. I'll notify you when I have another job." Kite let out a happy hiss and got up and stretched his limbs.

**Finally! I haven't been able to offline for a few weeks!**

"Sounds like you have plans." Aura said with a smile. Kite nodded

**Skeith and the others are going on a group exploration into the World's hidden black box folders and they invited me to join.**

Aura frowned "Well alright…But no deleting the female PC's clothing files again! Poor Lios had a headache for month's trying to repair them." Aura sighed as she remembered the complaints Lios said they had gotten from the players….along with a few thank you letters from the male players. Kite shifted his eyes and nodded.

**That would be Corbenik's fault. **


	2. Chapter 2

**File 02. Of plans and siblings.**

**CCcorp server.**

"Alright let's go over it again."

Skeith frowned at Corbenik "Dude, we've been through it at least one hundred times!" Corbenik chuckled and wagged a finger in Skeith's face "Fool. It never hurts to go over plans of attack multiple times." Tarvos sighed and rolled his eyes "Come on Corbenik, we have gone over your 'plans of attack' literally a hundred times! The plan has been repeated so many times that I've almost forgotten your name! The plan has been burned, impaled with billions of sharp things, dumped in brain cement, written with my brain meat on the inside of my skull, wrapped in a large golden brick and thrown into my brain again and again!" Macha narrowed her eyes sending shivers down Corbenik's, Skeith's, and Tarvos's spines "I am going to turn you into dust if you repeat the plan again! Lady Aura still hasn't forgiven you for the clothing data incident." Corbenik laughed off Macha's threats and simply replied "My curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see what would have happened, how the players, especially the female's, would react and how CCcorp would respond."

Innis rolled her eyes "Oh they responded alright. They locked you up for days in the server of eternal happiness." Everyone except Corbenik shuddered; Corbenik thrust a finger into the air and laughed "NEVER THE LESS! I escaped and, am here now so deal with it!" Macha pulled out her twin blades and, with an evil gleam in her eye, muttered "Don't tempt me." Corbenik, once again, laughed her threats off and continued "Besides, the server of eternal happiness isn't as bad as you think! It's like listening to a man sing the numa numa song in an extremely high pitched voice. Horrifying at first, yet with time becomes hilarious." Macha rolled her eyes but kept her blades aimed at Corbenik.

…**Yo.**

The group watched as, from the vast white space, came a small azure orb which morphed into a red twin blade. The zombie twin blade glared raggedly at them. "Kite! Buddy!" Corbenik walked over and slung an arm around the zombie's shoulder and neck "You and I have much to talk about!" He then began strangling the twin blade "LIKE WHY YOU RATTED ME OUT ABOUT THE CLOTHING DATA!" Kite's eyes began rolling up into his head, not the Corbenik seemed to notice "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HORRIBLE THE SERVER OF ETERNAL HAPPINESS IS! MY SANITY IS A WRECK!"

Skeith stepped in with a sigh and dragged the two apart, Corbenik cried out as he was flung to the ground behind Skeith "MEANWHILE, Are you ready to go Kite?" The ragged twin blade nodded slowly as he tried to get some air into his lungs.

**The world's black box data right?**

"We planned out what we're gonna do there!" Came a voice from the ground behind Skeith followed an irate Macha snarling "THAT'S IT!" She, and Tarvos, then proceeded to hurl themselves at Corbenik; twin blades raised, and began to maul the poor AI to oblivion. Another sweat drop formed on Kite's PC.

**I take it I was a little late for the meeting?**

Skeith sighed and swung an arm around the twin blades neck "I prefer to think of it as 'protected from a woman's wrath'. It seems to work out better that way overall." The two nodded in unison and turned back to the group. Innis, being her usual bubbly self, hopped over to Kite and smiled "Hello master of azure flames!"

…**..It's Kite….**

Innis chuckled and turned away shrugging "Details." She began looking over the group "So…are we missing anyone?" Skeith was busy attempting to pry Macha and Tarvos off Corbenik…and failing. Magus watched the fighting siblings with a growing urge to join in. Fidchell sat in a corner reading a book titled 'the world for dummies'. The Gorre twin sat back to back watching player's battle monsters on mini screens. And Macha and Tarvos were busy punching/slashing Corbenik. Innis turned back to Kite with another bubbly smile "Nope! We're all set!"

**Aren't you gonna help him?**

Innis stole a quick glance to Corbenik before quickly flickering back to Kite and smiling ominously "Don't be silly! They're just play fighting!" Kite watched as Macha began kicking Corbenik's crotch.

"Juuuuuuust play fighting!"

XX

"And he just attacked you without hesitation?" Blackrose had explained everything that happened to Balmung during his absence in the world. Orca simply settled for watching other players pass the trio by. "If that is true, then I'll talk with Lios. He's seen Kite in RL before so maybe he can help." Blackrose tsk'ed in distaste "Lios? The man who blamed me an' Kite for the damages to the world during the second Pluto's kiss? I wouldn't trust him to tie his own shoes!" Orca nodded while watching a blademaster go by "Lios has been keeping many secrets lately. Besides the newsletter about the worlds version upgrade coming soon, he's been very tight-lipped." Balmung sighed/sobbed "And lady Aura hasn't contacted me about kestrel activities even though I hear about players getting attacked again." Blackrose randomly opened a mini screen in front of her and searched the BBS for news. "Oh look, someone from kestrel's challenging Kite."

Balmung and Orca quickly looked over her shoulder and found the article Blackrose spoke of.

_Article: I challenge you!_

_Red twin blade! I challenge you to a PvP battle! It is obvious that you don't respect kestrels power! The area words will be: __**Delta hidden forbidden holyground**__!_

_You better come!_

_Sender: Ground_

"Who's Ground?" Orca asked aloud as he finished reading the article. Blackrose looked at him surprised "Are you kidding? He's the one of the players from Fragment and second in command of kestrel!" Orca and Balmung shared a look of confusion. Blackrose rolled her eyes "A bad guy." "I'M OFF!" Balmung shouted dashing off to the chaos gate. "Your thumb was covering the date and time…." Orca said watching Balmung run up the steps and trip. Blackrose cackled madly "I know." A grin slowly formed on Orca's mouth "He's going to be waiting there all day."

"I know."

XX

…**.So what exactly are we searching for?**

"One of the keys of twilight." Corbenik replied stumbling on his crutches, he turned and glared at Macha "Can I have my kidney back?" Macha looked as if she were contemplating giving it back but then flicked her violet hair in his face and smiled sweetly "Maaaaaaaybe." Corbenik pouted and looked away. Kite turned to Skeith and tilted his head.

**I thought there was only one key of twilight? **

"That's only because the player who started that rumor couldn't find the others." Innis nodded "It was a player who used his key to obtain the password to unlock the black box. He then learned of six other keys that when brought together would…"

**Yes?**

"Before the player could learn where the other keys were hidden. His best friend set off a virus that corrupted the file on the keys along with most of the internet itself and caused a major shut down." Skeith chimed in.

…**The first Pluto's kiss.**

"Correct!" Innis cheered "You really did your homework when you first joined the world!" "About that…." Skeith began "When we fought, did you really have to stab my face multiple times?" Kite's PC glared at Skeith.

**Well what else was I supposed to do! Your HP wouldn't go down!**

Skeith tsk'ed and looked away blushing in embarrassment. "I was harder to beat!" Innis said. She was proud of this fact, and wouldn't let any of her sibling's forget it. "Oh yes." Tarvos said rolling his eyes "Being forced to change elements every time you were struck. REAL hard to beat." Innis stuck her tongue out "At least I didn't have a giant stake impaled in a snake-like body!" Macha grinned and pointed at Innis "Weren't you a giant slab of brick? You even had piece's coming off your body!" "Oh yeah? Well…you were a cat!"

Macha struck a pose "A SEXY cat!"

"Bitch!"

"Flat chest!"

Kite watched the fighting women with interest.

**Looking at them now. No one would think they were demonic data sentinels that killed anyone that saw them.**

Skeith, Tarvos, Corbenik, and Fidchell all nodded in agreement.

"Slut!"

"Shorty!"

"You were going out with a piece of data!"

"At least I was going out with someone! You haven't even kissed a guy yet!"

"And the round goes to Macha. Now BREAK IT UP!" Magus tore the women away from each other.

"Shut up meteor on a leafy stick!" They shouted in unison.


	3. Extremely short Author Note

**Sooooooo… turns out Knights of the Azure Flame is more popular than I originally thought… Not only that, I recently found my .Hack GU games. Guess I'm bringing it back after all. I'll do my best to keep up with it, but I'm mainly focused on New Journey – Hoenn Region so don't expect speed writing. **


End file.
